moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Turret
The is a defensive that can be obtained at Age 7. It is the only structure in the game with its own Artificial Intelligence, and it automatically fires projectiles at enemies. Technical * The Turret is available at age 7 as an alternative to the Cheese, Platform, Castle Wall, Healing Pad, Power Mill, and Blocker. * Turret Projectiles deal 25 damage. * Turret Projectiles can move over all structures except for Windmills, Trees, Bushes, Saplings, Cacti, and other turrets. * The turret fires projectiles once every 2.2 seconds. * The turret costs 200 wood points and 150 Stone points per unit. * A maximum of two turrets can be placed per player. * Turrets have 800 Health Points. * The turret remains stationary until an aggressive or enemy player comes within range, it then instantly rotates so that the barrel is aimed at its target, and fires a single bullet. It then waits until it is ready to fire another bullet, and repeats the process. ** The Turret will not fire at the player who placed it or his teammates. It also will not directly fire at players wearing the Emp Helmet, though projectiles fired from the turret may still damage said player if there is a viable target behind him. Strategy Using * Place turrets inside your base to help defend it. * Place turrets outside an enemy base to help wear their Food supply down. * Trap enemies in a Pit Trap, then surround them with Spikes and place both your turrets within range of their target. While doing this, make sure to repeatedly hit the enemy with your primary weapon with the Bull Helmet on as it greatly increases their chances of dying. This tactic is called 'The Circle of Death' made by the famous MooTuber Corrupt X. * Smash Turrets to quickly acquire Gold/Diamond/ Ruby Weapons instead of farming resources. * If you make multiple tabs of , you can have an army to place Turrets. * Effective against Assassin Gear, as Turrets can detect users of it even when they are invisible. Against * Use the Emp Helmet to prevent a Turret from targeting you. * Use the Wooden Shield to protect yourself from the Cannonballs. * Due to the Turret's slow reload, you can equip a speedy weapon like Daggers or Mc Grabby and approach the Turret in a fashion so as to maneuver and dodge the Cannonballs. * In combat, destroy your opponent's Turrets first, as they will prove to be annoying and can deplete your Food supply. It is also good to break them, as they yield a good amount of Wood and Stone. * Equip the Soldier Helmet. This will make it so that Turrets can only 6-shot you, rather than the usual 4-shot. * Circle around the turret. It won't be able to hit you if you keep moving. Trivia * During version 0.85, Turrets could be placed in the River. In the next update, the bug was found and removed. * Turrets are currently the most expensive structure in the game. * The Turret is alternative to the Cheese, Platform, Castle Wall, Healing Pad, Power Mill, and Blocker. * In Sandbox Servers, they were often used to level up weapons into diamond or gold. * They are the only structure that uses a ranged attack. * It's a common misconception that you can destroy a turret with arrows. However, this is not true. * Turrets are one of four structures with a corresponding , which is Turret Gear. The others are Windmill, Spike and Boost Pad. History * 0.896 - Fixed placing on water glitch * 0.895 - You can now place Turrets on water (Glitch) * 0.78 - Turrets now target Hostile AI (Bulls, Bullies, and Wolves) * 0.70 - Increased fire rate from ??? to 2200 and increased cost from 150 wood and 100 stone to 200 wood and 150 stone * 0.69 - Decreased damage from ??? to 25 and increased limit from 1 to 2 * 0.65 - Increased health from ??? to 800 and fixed Attack Priority * 0.62 - Fixed Random Shooting Error and increased bullet speed from ??? to ??? * 0.61 - Increased damage from ??? to ??? and decreased limit from 2 to 1 * 0.60 - Decreased bullet speed from ??? to ??? and increased the limit from 1 to 2 * 0.59 - Added Turret Gallery Turret-0.PNG|The turret in game.